


Wasted love, and petrol

by kwunkwun



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), Sandaime J Soul Brothers
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lovers Spat, M/M, Road Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwunkwun/pseuds/kwunkwun
Summary: Omi and Ryuji make out in the back of a swank car, or something





	Wasted love, and petrol

**Author's Note:**

> obliquely satisfies the otp pastry challenge*

About two hours ago he had picked Ryuji up from their room and dragged him, PJ’s and all, into the passenger seat of a rented Ford Mustang convertible. Because it was 2am there was nobody around to pay attention to a shiny black luxury car sneaking down the streets at 40km/h. Beside him, Ryuji was pressing his cheek against the window, squeezing his eyes shut against the yellow streetlights as they gradually approached the lower elevations in central Nikko that led to the Iroha-zaka winding roads. Hiroomi could hear him moaning in complaint as he fiddled with the stereo to bring on some foreign pop radio channel.

“Omi please… I want to sleep,” his partner pleaded, voice hoarse as if he had swallowed a pit of sand. He felt no sympathy for him, because it was Ryuji who had asked for this weekend getaway, and he’d drank about five gallons of coffee the day before to make sure he would be awake enough to get both of them out the ryokan and into their very nice rental with enough hours to spare before the sun rises.

“There’s a thermos in the rucksack. With coffee in it.” Hiroomi replied flatly, keeping his eyes on the road. The sky was an incongruous shade of bluish charcoal, and it was still far too dark to enjoy the dense growth of flowering trees upon the mountains around them.  As the websites warned, the hairpin turns on Iroha-zaka were not for the faint hearted. Whilst he was driving _the_ stallion of vehicles he had the life of his twin vocalist in his hands and could not afford to show off and test his driving skills.

Hiroomi glanced over at Ryuji as the elder bent down to retrieve the thermos. He was opening it so slowly that it was driving him crazy, and when he finally heard the _tic-toc_ of the button he warned,

“Don’t spill it. There’s a turn coming up.”

His fingers tightened on the steering wheel in trepidation as the unsteady slosh of pouring liquid drifted into his ears.

“…!!”

“What?!”

“It’s too hot! I burnt my tongue-

“Put it in the cup holder there’s a turn-

“Where’s the cup holder-

“ _Jesus Christ-_

* * *

 

 

They made it through three bends before bringing their galloping pony to a rest by the road. The thermos now sat in the cup holder, lid open, sending clouds of caffeinated steam through the car. Hiroomi continued to fiddle with the stereo while Ryuji dug around the rucksack for food.

“You want the hood down?” he asked him, settling on the classical channel.

Ryuji ripped open the packaging on a flaky curry puff and replied, “isn’t it too cold?”

“You wanted the full experience, right?” He pressed the button anyway, and the frigid air made the both of them squint and wince as if they had accidentally seen Ken’s buttcrack.

“This isn’t very romantic…”

He didn’t even have to look to know that Ryuji was pouting. By now Ryuji probably does it because he knows that it works on him, every damn time.

“Don’t give me the duck lips, you asked for this trip. Eat your pastry.”

“And don’t be so mean, Omi!” He definitely had to look this time because Ryuji was doing that cute thing with his eyebrows. Ryuji noticed and said,

“Hm? You want some of this?”

“Sure. You have pastry on your face. And your lap. And my car.”

Ryuji handed the curry puff over and proceeded to brush the flakes off himself.

“Oi! Do that outside!”

The pastry was pretty good, though.

Hiroomi licked the crumbs off his fingers, and peered out at the quiet rise and falls of the distant mountains. They looked like sleeping giants, and the whisper of wind through the trees was their steady breathing. Speaking of which, he could feel a warm breath against his bare neck, and he turned around to come face to face with a smile that had enough sunshine in it to power a small motor.

“What?” he murmured, putting on that not-amused bitch face, as if he wasn’t already caught by the sudden proximity between their bodies. Ryuji’s hair was a bird’s nest and there was a huge sleep mark across his cheek but let god smite him if he didn’t think that the guy still looked irresistible.

“I want to make out on the backseat,” Ryuji announced, eyes fully alert as if the coffee had just kicked in.

Hiroomi’s brows furrowed as everything finally started to click.

“Are you trying to recreate my mv or something?”

Ryuji leaned back a little, blinking innocently at him.

“What mv?”

“Were you _jealous?”_

His partner paused for a second before waving his arms in vehement denial. Like that’s gonna work.

“Jeez, c’mere, you.”

Hiroomi reached across to cusp his blushing cheeks, and pulled him in. Obviously, he tasted like coffee and curry puff, but the way he sighed quietly into the kiss more than made up for it. Ryuji’s hands were soon winding into his hair, grabbing it by the fistfuls as he tried to stretch across the lever and press himself against his body.

The seats creaked, and Hiroomi angled his head to deepen the kiss, only to have Ryuji slip and bring their teeth together with a painful clack.

“Jesus, Ryuji!”

“I almost got stabbed by the handbrake, Omi!”

“Wait, just -ah goddamn it.”

After a few minutes of fumbling for the seat lever he finally managed to bring it down. Climbing into the backseats was proving to be just as difficult but for some reason both of them had forgotten the function of side doors.

At any rate, they had plenty of things to do to pass the time before the sun rises.

**Author's Note:**

> No smut because I'm lazy


End file.
